Disney Magic
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: The gang sets off for a school trip to Disney World all the way in the US!... but Charlotte is looking to cause some trouble! Can the girls hide their secret in one of the most crowded places on earth? Takes place right after the season 2 finale


**I know I said I wouldn't start another story till I finished some others, but technically I had written this a while ago and never published it! So this takes place a little after the season 2 finale: Charlotte lost her powers, Ash and Zane both know that the girls are mermaids, etc... enjoy the story! Don't forget to review and to check out some of my other stories!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Class Trip<p>

"Okay class," Mr. Cape, the geography/homeroom teacher announced. "This year's big class trip is a two week trip to Walt Disney World, Florida. It's rather expensive considering the fact that it's all the way in America. I'm handing out the permission slips now. If you are having trouble paying, talk to me after class and we can arrange something. If not, I will see you all on Monday."

The classroom was filled with excitement. Everyone began to chat about what they've heard about Disney World. Rikki, Cleo, and Emma strolled out of class, clutching their permission slips. Cleo looked the most excited of the three by far. She turned to her two best friends and began to explain how she went went she was little when-

"Ow!" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki exclaimed as Lewis pulled them aside of the bustling students that crowded the hall.

"You guys can't seriously consider going. There are WATER rides. As is: YOU CAN GET _EXPOSED!_" Lewis said with deep concern.

"Come _on_, Lewis," Rikki said rather annoyed.

"We'll just avoid those ride! It'll be fine!" Emma pleaded.

"Aww, Lewis," Cleo said with her best puppy dogs eyes. "I've always wanted to go to Florida." Lewis' mouth turned to a little smile. His cheeks flushed a bit.

"Well, I guess we can go..." Lewis was such a pushover when it came to Cleo and her "puppy dog eyes." He put his arm around her shoulder. The four friends continued down the hallway. Rikki was the first to notice the fiery red-head coming their way.

"Psyco alert..." she warned. Charlotte walked down the hall, head held high. She looked over at them, eyes piercing into Cleo's. She flipped her hair and carried on.

"What a witch..." Emma began.

"Yeah. I bet she'd even scare Malificent off." They all laughed at Rikki's comment

"I'm almost positive that she will go," Lewis said.

"And why is that?" Cleo asked, now very curious.

"She talked about traveling a lot, especially to the US. I don't see why she would turn this opportunity down."

"She definitely won't. Especially because she intends to ruin our lives. Public places are perfect for exposing our secret..." Emma grumbled. Charlotte had been determined to reveal the girls' secret since the incident with her losing her own powers.

"I really hate that girl." Cleo added.

"We know." Rikki and Lewis said simultaneously. The group laughed again.

"Come on, let's go. Zane and Ash are waiting at the Juicenet Cafe." Emma said, and they left school.

* * *

><p>"I am so stupid!" Rikki said after a brief period of deep thought.<p>

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"Because I should have hit Charlotte with lightning or something!"

"Your right! And I completely forgot about our new powers!" Emma jeered. The three mermaids had recently discovered their new powers to create a "stormy" they approached the Juicenet Cafe, they saw Zane and Ash at a table waiting for the four of them.

"Are you guys going on the trip to Florida?" Cleo asked, sitting down next to Emma, who had darted for the chair next to Ash as soon as they got there.

"Only if you guys are. It'd be boring without you girls." Ash explained, smiling at Emma.

"Well we're definitely going." Emma smiled back. Cleo noticed that Rikki looked a bit uneasy. She was about to ask her what was wrong, but then Charlotte walked over. She strutted over to their table, a large glass of ice water in hand.

"Hi Lewis, Ash, Zane... _freaks_." The "freaks" part was directly aimed at Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Charlotte continued walking. Emma let out a scoff and quickly froze the ground in front of Charlotte. It seemed like Charlotte new that would happen so she twisted a little to slip in their direction... and it had worked. Her water spilled all over the three girls.

"Oh my god!" Cleo yelled.

"Charlotte!" Rikki exclaimed

"_Sorry._" Charlotte replied with an evil smirk. The three girls ran out, the boys followed them. Lucky enough, they jumped into the ocean and swam to Mako before anyone saw their tails. Once they were safely in the Moon Pool, Emma spoke first:

"I can't believe her! I'm so sorry guys."

"It's not your fault," Cleo said sympathetically.

"We all want to use our powers to torment Charlotte, we just have to grin and bear it for now." Rikki added, making Emma laugh.

"She just got the better of us this time, but we'll get her next time." Cleo said.

"Thanks guys." Emma smiled. "Now let's go tell the guys that we're okay and that no one saw our tails." The three girls swiveled away and swam out.

* * *

><p>One they were dry and the coast was clear, they headed back to the Juicenet Cafe. The boys were waiting for them to return. Rikki, Cleo, and Emma casually walked back to their seats like nothing happened. They explained what happened and that everything was okay. Cleo was the first to break the silence:<p>

"So, what's the permission slip say anyway?" Cleo asked, breaking the short moment of silence. Emma pulled the sheet out of her pocket and read it aloud:

_"Dear Parents/Guardians,_

_This years class trip will be to Walt Disney World in Florida..._ blah blah blah..._ We hope you will allow your child to attend_... etc... Oh my God! Three _thousand _DOLLARS!" She shouted. Cleo looked undisturbed. Ash, Zane, and Lewis looked a bit astonished at the cost. Rikki's jaw dropped and her eyes grew sad._  
><em>

"I guess I'm not going." she said, obviously very upset.

"What? Why?" Cleo and Emma demanded.

"My family is struggling as it is."

"But Mr. Cape said that you could work something out if you don't think you can afford it! Just talk to him about it on Monday!" Emma reminded her. Rikki thought for a moment.

"I... I guess that could work. Yeah! I'm not missing out on this trip! I'll do whatever it takes!" Rikki stated with a determined smile. Zane laughed a little and put his arm around her shoulder.

"We should so share a room!" Cleo said to the two girls.

"Definitely!" Rikki replied.

"I wonder what hotel we are staying at... but I hope it's nice if we are staying for two whole weeks!" Emma mentioned. Rikki snatched the permission slip from her.

"The sheet also says that we are allowed to choose our roommates! Up to four people per room." she explained happily.

"Then I guess we're going to be roomies!" Cleo cheered. All three girls were grinning and giggling. The boys just smirked and smiled silently. They're expecting this trip to be fun and unforgettable... well, it will _definitely _be unforgettable...


End file.
